


ENDGAME

by WisdomDeath



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barchie AU, Barchie Ship, Barchie Week (Riverdale), BettyArchie, F/F, F/M, M/M, betty x archie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: After pretending to be in a relationship during the Quill and Skull fiasco, which made Jughead play dead for a while, both Betty and Archie had a lot to think of―Betty realizes that maybe her feelings never really went away while Archie may have realized that he feels something more than what he let on. And with a brutal argument with Veronica, it was more than enough to send Archie running to Betty’s house to talk.Will Betty choose Archie or stay with Jughead?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 13





	1. PROLOGUE

_“Actually, to clarify, Betty and Archie aren’t dating, but they’re endgame.”_

It seemed like nothing but meant so much. It was one sentence that held something bigger, more complicated...yet could be the purest thing in Riverdale. But there will always be hurdles and challenges along the road, even towards the most beautiful scenery to be seen.

And though Betty and Archie have been through so many things together―thick and thin, good and bad, even the worse and dangerous―they never wavered and continued to stand by each other…

...and this did not leave unnoticed.

Veronica, being the keen observer that she is, noticed a lot of changes in Archie and she wonders if the good guy she fell in love with still had his eyes on her...or has she lost him in the process?

Meanwhile, Jughead’s mind was wrapped around the events from Stonewall that he barely notices anything else, not even his girlfriend’s pacing and confusion that he could have eased.

The darkness may seem to be over…

...but maybe Riverdale still has more darkness up in its sleeves.


	2. BACK TO NORMAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of Jughead's fake death and the Stonewall Prep scandal. Things are finally going back to normal...
> 
> ...but can Archie and Betty do the same?

The sky was cloudy and gloomy, just a typical day in Riverdale. The aftermath of the recent events were still settling over the small town that encountered more than it bargained for, and yet they were handling it with a bit of poise even if it was driving most of them insane. 

But while everyone gets busy or returns to their routine, Archie was in a battlefield with his mind and heart. His mind was haunted by images of Betty holding his hand and merely touching him, forgetting the fact that the blonde beauty is the girlfriend of his best friend and that he is dating a certain raven-haired vixen. And yet it did not scare away the thought of the kisses they shared from the Black Hood chase and the most recent one. 

“Earth to Archie,” Veronica said, red lips set in a straight line as her eyes look worriedly at her boyfriend. “Are you okay, Archie? You look like you have a lot on your mind. Anything I can help you with?” A sweet smile stretched across her lips. 

Archie’s face did not show any emotion at all, just a hint of confusion that made his brown eyes even more dull. Shaking his head, he stood up from Veronica’s bed and grabbed his bag. “I just remembered that I have some stuff to do.” His voice was deeper than normal but it was something Veronica did not pay attention to as she thought that he was just really preoccupied with something. 

Veronica leaned in to give Archie a kiss on the lips, only for him to turn his head sideways with her lips landing on his cheek instead. It did bother Veronica but she knew that she could not start an argument right there and then so she mentally noted to ask Archie one of these days, but she decided to leave in peace that time. 

Meanwhile, Betty was doing a good job at shoving the thought to the farthest corner of her mind. It was not that difficult, especially with a few things to uncover about the tapes that they have found in Stonewall Prep. But at the back of her mind, the feeling lingered and she felt bad whenever she looked at Jughead. The guilt started to nibble on her stomach but a part of her was already curious. 

Everything was still confusing, almost as if there was no chance for it to be fixed or understood, which is why walking into Pop’s was probably the worst decision Betty has made since  _ that  _ kiss. Her soft green eyes momentarily met with Archie’s brown ones but the blonde immediately looked away, and headed to a farther booth before she had her usual order. And even being booths away, she could feel her hands tremble at the possibility of getting close to each other.

Archie, on the other hand, was itching to walk over to the blond and just...talk. And the thing with the redhead is that he would never deny that he wanted to be near and be with her because no matter how much he tries, Betty is a huge part of his life. He knows her the most and also the other way around, which is why he could not stand for whatever cold treatment was being served.

“Can I sit with you?” Archie asked with his voice slightly trembling, a thing that happens rarely...mostly when it has something to do with Betty.

The blonde looked up at him, a blank expression on her face. As much as she wanted to push him away, a part of her wanted to keep on hearing him talk. There was just something in his voice that made her feel warm. “Of course, Archie.” Her voice was soft, a certain tone reserved for him.

It was bizarre in every way because with each other, not even that chilling silence became deafening. They continued to eat in silence but once their eyes met, it only was a matter of time before a smile stretched on both of their lips. 

With Betty and Archie, it was always easy. 

“I miss you, Betty,” he said, void of any expectation that she feels the same. 

She nodded ever so slightly. “I miss you, too, Arch.” 

And those words, those simple words, were enough to reassure the redhead that things will get better. Betty’s words just have that kind of effect on him. It was as if her words can be considered a blanket that wraps him and comforts him because despite showing that he is tough, he is still a seventeen-year-old guy who also needs warmth and affection. 

As they started to talk more about how they were trying to cope with the recent events, the more they realized that they could never avoid each other and the blooming feeling in their chest. The more Archie watched Betty talk and analyze, the more he realized that he may have pushed her away too soon during her confession. And the more Betty saw how much Archie laughed and smiled, the more confused she felt. Not that she no longer loved Jughead but she wondered if she had really fully let go of Archie, or did she just shoved it at the farthest part of her and it was starting to surface.

Whichever it was, it was starting to become overwhelming.

“Do you think we should talk about it, Betty?” He was cautious, not wanting to pressure the blonde.

The smile on her face immediately dropped but in an attempt to salvage the situation, she gave him a soft smile. “About what, Arch? You’re with Veronica and I’m with Jughead. That kiss shouldn’t even have happened.”

He pressed his lips together, trying to keep himself at bay. “I know that,” he paused for a while, his brown eyes piercing through her blue ones as if trying to search for the answer that he wants to hear from her. “But are you telling me that you didn’t feel anything when we kissed?”

Betty felt as if her heart was being pinched way too hard. Her pink glossed lips curled to a frown before she answered, “I’d be lying if I say that I didn’t, Arch, but we can’t.”

“I know,” he hurriedly cut her off as if not wanting to hear the reason again. “But is that even a valid reason not to talk about it?”

“Don’t you love Veronica anymore, Arch? Is that why you’re so eager to talk about it? Or are you guys having another argument so you’re looking for an exit? What is it really, Arch?” In typical Betty fashion, she started to grill him by giving possible questions that would also clarify her confusion.

“Can’t I simply be curious because maybe I’ve finally realized that it’s you who I want to be with, Betty?”

And as if on cue, Betty could see Veronica walking towards their booth. Before Archie could say another word, she warned him by plastering a smile on her face to greet Veronica and speaking through her teeth, “We’ll talk about this later.”

“What’s going on here?” Veronica asked as she settled next to Archie in the booth, and then pressed her red lips on his cheek. 

The two shook their heads. “Just catching up a bit. Things have been crazy,” Betty answered in which Archie nodded in response. 

“Well, I was looking for you everywhere, Archiekins. I was gonna ask you to come with me to work on our matching prom outfit.” Veronica excitedly said. 

Archie could feel guilt nibbling on his stomach at the sight of his girlfriend being so excited over the prom outfit, but he could not think about it yet...not until he and Betty settle whatever was going on between them. “Rain check on that, Ronnie. I really need to deal with something but I’ll get back to you on that.” He stood from the booth, taking his bag with him but not without one more glance at Betty. 

And with just one look, they knew that they would have to settle that unfinished conversation.

“What was that all about?” Veronica asked, turning to the blonde. 

Betty shrugged, sipping on her drink. “I don’t know. Maybe he’s just on edge with the whole college thing going on.”

Veronica furrowed her brows, prepared to ask something else only for Betty’s phone to ring. Veronica watched her girl best friend answer the call but even if the blonde’s lips moved, the raven-haired heard nothing as she was too focused on thinking of what to do to have Archie open up to her about whatever was bothering him.

“I’m sorry, V. I have to go. It’s my mom.” 

And with that, Betty left Veronica. 

No matter what happens, maybe things don't just go back to normal. 

Not in Riverdale anyway.


End file.
